1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game of treasure hunt. In particular, the present invention relates to an interactive treasure hunt game whereby players interactively seek out and uncover clues hidden at various locations within an entertainment or educational facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d is a game in which clues are placed at various physical locations, with each successive clue at least hinting at the location of the next clue, and the final clue at least hinting at the location of a hidden xe2x80x9ctreasurexe2x80x9d or prize. Someone is responsible for hiding the prize, formulating the clues, and placing them in various locations. Players then search out and solve the clues in order to find the prize.
Variations on the game include using a map created by the person that hides the prize. Paces or steps may be drawn in on the map, and the prize may even be buried in the ground. Other variations of the game include board games where the players solve clues and move characters by rolling dice or some other method.
The traditional xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d game is usually a privately organized one-time event. Clues are often written on small pieces of paper and then hidden. Players find the clues, read them, and then take or discard them. The clues may or may not remain in their hidden location, depending on how the game is played.
Although many people enjoy a good treasure hunt, it is often time consuming and difficult to prepare one. It is challenging to think of clever clues and hiding locations. The skill level of the player must also be taken into account in creating the clues and choosing their locations. Often, the time spent in preparation for a treasure hunt greatly exceeds the time it takes to play and solve the game. There have been some innovations that may assist someone preparing a treasure hunt game. For example, there are cards with pre-printed clues and locations so that the person preparing the game can simply place the clues and hide the prize. However, such treasure hunt games are not well suited for playing within a public facility.
The present invention recognizes the desirability of playing a pre-set treasure hunt game in a public facility such as a family entertainment center or an amusement park. In this manner, participants may go to a facility and participate, or observe friends or relatives participating, in a treasure hunt without having to prepare anything at all. In the traditional xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d game, the player finds the clue, picks it up, reads it off the paper, and moves on to the next clue. The player takes no action other than to move on to the next location. But, if a treasure hunt is played in a public location, some outside individual could find a clue and begin playing the game against the wishes of the person who created or runs the game. Unintended participants could diminish the fun of the game for the actual intended players. Thus, the present invention in one embodiment provides player interaction with clue sources to avoid the possibility that outsiders can enter the game.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an interactive xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d game, including a method of playing the interactive xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d game. The game is primarily adapted for use in or at an entertainment or educational facility, but could be adapted to other settings. The facility provides personal game pieces, interactive clue sources, and prizes. Players come to the facility and play the interactive xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d game. Thus, a treasure hunt game is provided that is easily repeated, so that different people can enjoy the hunt without duplicating the work of preparation.
Players are issued a personal game piece, which is a prepared game card or other item that will be carried with the player during the hunt. The player then retrieves a clue from the first interactive clue source. The interactive clue source is in a fixed location. The player cannot remove the clue source. It remains in place and is used as a clue source for multiple players over an extended period of time. This enables many people to enjoy the game without duplicating the work of preparation.
For increased entertainment value, the player interacts with the clue source in order to receive the clue. The level of interaction can vary depending upon the skill level of the players or the desired theme of the particular game. For example, in a xe2x80x9ctreasure huntxe2x80x9d designed for children, rather than just reading the clue off of a sign, it would be more fun to use colored-filter decoder glasses to read a clue which was hidden by a color screen on the clue source. This type of interaction also prevents unintended participants from entering the game. There are many different ways that players can interact with the clue sources that will be entertaining and will prevent outsiders from playing the game.
The nature of the clues is also important. In addition to at least hinting at the location of the next clue source, the clues may describe an action that the player should perform, or provide the player additional information. For example, a clue could instruct the player to scratch off or uncover a certain space on a personal game piece in order to help solve a puzzle, or in an educational facility, a player may receive interesting information related to nearby exhibits or about a game piece. If this information causes the player to interact with the personal game piece, unintended participants who are without a game piece will not likely enter the game. Providing information other than the location of the next clue increases the players"" enjoyment of the game.
Players proceed from one clue source to the next, interacting with the clue sources to receive clues, performing the function or receiving information, and then searching out the next clue source. The clues may help the player solve a puzzle related to the personal game piece. Finally, at the end of the hunt, the player will receive a prize or reach the goal.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.